


Flowers Suit You Better

by Kokichi_pp_smol



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Third Person, Requited Love, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi_pp_smol/pseuds/Kokichi_pp_smol
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 3





	Flowers Suit You Better

Amber rays of morning sunlight illuminated the small flower store. The tapping of shoes is heard on the wooden floor.

"Hello, there little ones. You look quite happy today," a chipper voiced spoke while tending to the flowers. A subtle sweet scent wafted through the store.

"Uhh.. hello?" A masculine voice called out hoping to get a reply from an employee of the store.

The blue-haired employee turned to the voice and rushed over to tend to the potential customer.

"Oh hello. Yes, we are open. Are you here to purchase some flowers?"

"No. Just wondering if the seat outside was available." The redhead questioned. The employee nodded and walked him to the seat to see if he needed anything else.

"Is there anything else I could help with?" The boy questioned. The red-haired stranger shook his head and extended a hand to thanked the boy and introduced himself as Karma Akabane. The other did likewise and introduced himself as Nagisa Shiota.

Nagisa trotted back inside to continue tending to the flowers. A few hours before the shop closed, Karma came inside.

"Hey. Are you open tomorrow?" Karma asked. Nagisa nodded and began to pack up for the day. He put his bag up and collected his things, humming and sweeping the ground to remove any stray buds of dust that had gathered during the long day.

Once he finished, he grabbed his bag and left the store, locking the door behind him.

After some time, Karma had begun to frequent the flower store. They had become great friends and even began to chat outside of the hours of the flower store. Even going to the movies some days or just walking around town together and having meaningless conversations until the sun had set.

The more time they spent together, the more Nagisa realised his feelings for Karma begin to blossom. Despite his innocent and clueless appearance, he knew himself very well he knew when he had feelings for someone no matter how unnoticeable they were.

Nagisa decided that if he were to tell Karma, he would first have to figure out if he liked men. All he had to do was wait for the right opportunity.

Even though they had formed a bond, Nagisa could not help but notice the itching in the back of his mind.

“There is something very familiar about this boy.”


End file.
